AD Sequel Cause I Have No Creative Names
by Erun1
Summary: HashiPein, hinted HashiMada, MadaPein. :T smut, yaoi, gore, and a very happy ending, no joke. Sequel to Anonymous Demons. Don't feel like writing a summary, sorry. Just WANTED TO GET IT DONE. PIC BY RITSUBEILSCHMIDT ON DA
1. Chapter 1

A/N: :3 haaaiiii! Sequel, YAY!

Do not own Naruto throughout this whole story.

Warnings: Rape, torture, gore, shota.

Chapter 1

The night was cold and clear. Lavender eyes sought their target, focusing upon a small boy with weasel ears sleeping peacefully besides his little brother.

Orange ears flicked slightly in annoyance as the figure leapt from the pole he was positioned on to the ground. Pein was readying himself to complete his mission, kidnapping experiment 10, Itachi Uchiha. He was to leave no trace, as Madara said, and take the weasel back to the hideout. They had been gathering the Akatsuki project for years now, and were wanted by the authorities. The tabby cat stealthily crawled to the window and shifted slightly, his appearance changing. The fur that lined his body shrank and disappeared, the paws that he had shifting back to hands. He managed to stand, stretching silently in the room, the only catlike features left were a tail and neko ears. Pein's tail flicked behind him, the only outward sign that he was nervous. He was about to press the chloroform rag to Itachi's face when the weasel awoke, gasping loudly. Pein immediately put the cloth upon his face, the other struggling mightily. Sasuke awoke and screamed at what he saw, latching onto Pein's arm. The latter shook him off and took one last glance at the two, his emotionless facade breaking as he met Itachi's eyes. The boy Pein had tried to save long ago manage to whisper something unheard by his brother before Pein phased back into his cat form and scampered off.

The door opened and what seemed like the entire police force entered the room, Hashirama Senju in the lead. The captain slammed his fist into the wall as he saw that the intruder had gone.

"Who was it?!" He growled at the Uchihas, angrily staring out the window.

"...i-it was Pein..." Itachi mumbled, feeling guilty for turning him over.

"Search the streets. Capture any stray cat you may find. Bring them back here." Hashirama ordered, turning to stride out of the room.

He was so close...so close to seeing that evil Madara writhe beneath him. Senju often tried to convince himself that he wasn't sadistic, of course he wasn't. However, in the underground world he was known as the Wood Style Tormentor.

Drawn out of his thoughts by a wild hissing noise, he caught sight of his men dragging a large bag of captured cats. They were all twisting and biting at the net, their teeth finding no purchase against the metal cables. However, the one cat that stood out to him was an orange tabby, calmly observing its fellow felines. Hashirama moved forwards towards it, and immediately its intelligent purple eyes focused upon him.

"Let the other ones go, but keep the orange cat.." He murmured the order almost silent.

They did so, the cats immediately scampering off down the hallway. Hashi grabbed the orange one by the collar it wore as it also tried to escape. The cat let out a dissatisfied hiss and bared its sharp teeth at him. He held it there, no doubt choking it slightly, and headed to the basement door. He gave the officers a single look, signaling that they were to guard the door and not let anyone past it. He brought the neko down the stairs, entering a interrogation room and closing and locking the door. He tossed the cat at the wall and flinched when he heard the cracking of bones, almost slightly guilty about the rough handling.

Almost.

The Senju knelt before the shuddering tabby cat, soothingly petting its head.

"Why don't you morph back to normal, Pein-san, I know that you're there. We know all about you." He cooed, trying to placate the kitten.

Pein shook his head, still shaking. Shifting back would cause his body to remake the injuries he currently had, and that would be twice as painful as when he received them. However, the cop looked extremely serious, and quite dangerous.

"I'll be able to better bandage you if you shift back." Hashirama tried to reason with the animal.

Pein frowned, confusion clear even in his current form. Help him? Why would anyone even imagine doing that?

"...Pein-san, shift now or you shall regret it later." Hashirama disliked threatening, but it seemed to work.

The cat's features distorted grotesquely and morphed into a small human boy, with the exceptions of cat ears and a tail. The Senju winced as he heard the recracking of bones and frowned slightly when the child had no reaction to it.

He tilted his head, curiosity overwhelming him. How high was his pain tolerance, he wondered.

Patting Pein on the head he stood and offered the bean bag chair to him, settling into one himself. Pein warily sat on the floor in front of the soft chair, wary of what the man was going to do.

Hashirama let out a quiet chuckle at the boy's apprehensiveness, smiling politely at him. "I'm not going to hurt you, Pein-san. I just want some answers from you."

Pein shook his head, his jaw clenched shut and his eyes closed. The wood style user gritted his teeth before relaxing slightly.

"We can save you and your friends from Madara, if you tell me where he is..."

"Lies..." The word was almost inaudible, Pein's voice smooth and velvet-like despite months of barely using it.

"Excuse me?"

"Lies...Madara-sama saved me from becoming one of your puppets...I would have been a tool for your own vision of a perfect society. Your words, this facade you put forth are lies..!"

Hashirama snarled at this, his face contorted in uncontrolled rage. "And Madara is not using you?! He plans to take over the world!"

"I know my place...I made a conscious decision to follow Madara-sama, and I was not manipulated. That is all." Pein abruptly ended the conversation, turning his head away, his ears flattening to his spiky hair.

Hashirama took a deep steadying breath before forcing his voice to remain calm. "Pein-san, if you need us just call. We'll be watching. There is a bathroom through the door to the right. I will be back to talk later.."

Pein refused to glance at the man who spoke to him, unknowingly fueling his anger. Hashirama left, defeated.

(Meanwhile)

Madara paced back and forth, worry obvious in his tense form. "Where is he, he should be back by now...!"

Kisame dashed into the room, gasping loudly. "S-sir, our spies report seeing Pein caught by the Konoha police force. He is currently being held underground."

"Dammit!" Madara's fist crashed into the wall, easily creating a hole. He took a steadying breath and faced Kisame, pointing at the door. The shark bowed and excited, leaving the Uchiha to his thoughts.

His child...his cat...his most valued possession in the hands of his enemy. Madara knew all too well of the monster behind Senju Hashirama's calm visage. He had to get him back before further torture befell the boy. He hadn't laid a hand upon him since that night, although he typically treated Pein much like a slave, putting a collar upon him that- THE COLLAR!

Madara quickly dashed to his room, opening up the computer. Both Pein's piercings and his collar held a tracking device, if the ginger were ever to be caught or run away.

He checked both monitors, frowning when he discovered Pein's location was in two places. "...Kisame!" He shouted, standing abruptly.

The shark entered the room, bowing. "Yes, m'lord?"

"Ready the Akatsuki. We are on a retrieval mission."

A/N: OOOOOOO WHAT WILL HASHI MANAGE TO DO TO PEIN BEFORE MADA COMES?!

Pein: I WILL MURDER YOU IF HE RAPES ME!

Erun: heh, kinky...


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: o3o yaaaaayy!

Chapter 2

Lavender eyes latched upon the towering figure that entered the room. There was something off about Hashirama's eyes...they were crazed, angry looking. Pein had seen this look upon Madara once before, when he had failed to kill the small girl Madara wanted to dispose of.

"Come on, you little brat." Pein's arm was roughly grabbed and he was dragged out of the room. Right as they rounded the corner, they ran into the one person Hashirama was looking for.

Madara Uchiha stood in their way, his eyes glinting with manic pleasure. A large knife was in his hand, Sasuke in the other.

"A trade, Hachi-kun?" He purred, pressing the knife against Sasuke's throat.

The Senju shook with anger, his grip on Pein tightening. He weighed his options...and grinned evilly.

"I have you where I want you, Madara." Senju cooed, pulling Pein against his chest.

"...release the boy." Madara's red eyes narrowed.

"Oh have I found a soft spot in the evil Madara? Do you truly care for him..? Can you LOVE?!" Hashirama's grin grew larger, pressing his lips to Pein's twitching ear, biting down lightly.

"Just give me the boy and this one doesn't die." Madara's voice was strained and he looked queasy, also twitching.

"Hmm...I don't believe the bait to lure you out is worth that child. I might just keep this one as my personal pet, ne?" Hashirama's breath was hot against Pein's cheek and the boy flinched when the Senju's tongue swept over his flushed cheek.

"DAMN YOU SENJU!" Madara leapt at the man, shoving Pein to the side and aiming a knife at Hashirama's throat. Before he could, however, multiple hands restrained him. Looking back Madara saw all of Konoha's police force standing before him. However, what he really saw made his vision go red. Kisame was dangling in the arms of one officer, his head lolling so awkwardly that Madara knew his neck had been snapped.

What a corrupt police force..!

"M-Madara-sama!" Pein's cries forced his gaze to the neko, and he let out a strangled cry.

Pein was forced chest first into the wall, a different officer pressed up against him, grinning maniacally. He was whispering things into the boy's ear that had him tearing up, looking terrified. He opened his mouth to cry out again when a red ball gag was forced into it, cutting off his cry. Pein let out a strangled shriek, Madara frozen in place.

Despite what many people thought, Madara was not all gone. He felt emotions, and what he felt now was guilt, anger, sadness, but most of all anger. As Hashirama leaned forwards to the Uchiha, Madara stiffened.

"Mm...I wonder how your boy would look, squirming beneath the bodies of many men...what a whore you are, Madara, a perverted man..." Hashirama straightened up, laughing quietly. He turned to the officer who's face was growing red, a sick grin forming there.

"Ever been touched, boy?" He snickered, Pein biting his lip hard.

"Take the child to the filming rooms. I'll make sure he's ready to testify against Madara."

"YOU'RE WORSE SCUM THAN I AM! YOU-" Madara was kicked in the head, blood trickling down his cheek and head lolling. Pein let out a gurgling cry attempting to move to him, restrained by the officer.

Hashirama smirked, whispering to the unconscious Uchiha. "See you at the trial, love..."

A/N: =w= let me explain everything...

In the underground world, there are two head gangs. The Uchiha and the Senju. Madara leads the Uchiha's experiments and such, and they wish to take over the world via science. Senjus are more political, and control the police force. Hashirama is the leader, and to gain money he runs a secret porn industry (of course), while Madara deals with drugs.

So, what's gonna happen to our Pein-chan?!

Pein: ...I'm going to murder you..

REVIEW!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: all this within like an hour! FUCK YESH!

Chapter 3?

Madara gnashed his teeth as he struggled against his bonds. He was shackled in a cell underground, awaiting his impending trial. However, all he could think about was murdering that damned Senju bastard..

Pein hid beneath the bed, his tail flicking and ears pressed back, suddenly he yowled as his tail was harshly yanked, dragging him out. He was roughly pulled into a man's lap, a chorus of laughs ringing around the room.

"He'll be perfect, Hashirama." A low voice murmured, a hand reaching down to soothingly pet the neko behind his ears.

Pein purred, despite himself. Tobirama laughed darkly, fixing a new collar around the ginger's neck. He pulled the one from Madara off, Pein hissing and making to launch at it.

"Bad, Pein-san..." Hashirama murmured, catching the cat around the waist and holding him there. "They say cat's are impossible to train...why don't we test that, ne?!"

The three other men in the room all grinned, advancing on Pein. Tobirama held up a small remote, smirking.

"Now, shift back Pein-san.." Hashirama murmured.

Pein hissed at him, the hairs on his back raising. Hashi nodded at Tobi, who pushed the button on the remote. Pein immediately froze before yelping, shuddering violently.

"An electric collar, Pein-san...now, shift back." Hashirama growled.

Pein, shaking, did so transforming back into a boy in Hashirama's lap. The other two officers grasped Pein's arms and lifted him onto the bed. He struggled as they attached a leash to the collar he wore. When Tobirama pressed the button he twitched and stopped his motions, groaning quietly.

"Pein-san, on my word you are to shift back and forth, do you understand?" Hashi spoke slowly. "When I say sit, sit, lie down, lie down."

"I-" Pein began, swallowing to gather courage. "I am not a dog..!"

"Mmm...you are a bitch though, and you will do as we say..." Tobi purred, pressing the button and watching as Pein convulsed.

Pein's eyes caught a videocamera and they widened, his breath catching. They were RECORDING this?!

The two officers chuckled darkly as they attached ropes to Pein's wrists, pulling his hands above his head. They then grabbed his ankles and tied them to the bed posts, positioning him so that he was spread eagle upon the bed. Pein's tail anxiously flicked back and forth as his features began to contort. Hashirama whistled, frowning.

"No shifting, Pein-san."

Pein let out a quiet whimper and immediately stopped. As his pants were pulled off, his eyes widened drastically. Tobirama grasped his flaccid length, pumping him to hardness, causing Pein to squirm and arch his back slightly into the touch. The men all sneered at him.

"Look at the slutty bitch, getting hard. What a whore." One of them teased.

Hashirama stood, removing his clothing and reaching into one of the many boxes by the bed. He pulled a small cock ring from it and hummed, placing it around Pein's erection.

The child let out a strangled gasp at this, struggling once again. He winced when the collar shocked him, stopping once more.

"Stay still, Pein-san..." Hashirama hushed him, trailing light kisses down the boy's soft stomach. He gave a soft lick to the head of Pein's dick before glancing up at the boy.

His head was tilted back, both his mouth and eyes squeezed shut. His lip was bleeding from biting it so hard. Hashirama crawled over the child, his long hair tickling his chest. Pein let out a strangled gasp of laughter when the hair lightly touched his sides and Hashi paused in what he was doing. The boy was...ticklish? Tobirama met his brother's eyes and they grinned simultaneously. Tobirama lightly ran his hand down one side of the boy, causing a short bark of laughter to escape from him.

Hashirama snickered loudly, pressing his erection to the boy's lips.

"Suck on it, Pein-san." He growled, angrily grasping the boy's chin when he turned his head. "Tobirama, hand me the crop."

His little brother obeyed, watching as Hashi placed it against Pein's cheek. "Do not make me harm you, Pein-san. I am your owner, you will obey me."

Pein shook slightly, knowing full well what a crop against his skin would feel like. He nodded minutely before opening his mouth wide, Hashirama sliding himself in.

"Haahh~ P-Pein...suck, now, and I won't make you swallow."

The other three who were watching could see Pein's slight confusion, giving off a sense of how naive he was. Tobirama reached within his own pants and began to touch himself.

Hashirama motioned to the boxes, one officer dutifully picking it up and letting him rummage around until he found what he was looking for.

He held a normal sized dildo in his hand, and right as he prepared to place it at Pein's entrance, he felt the coil in the pit of his stomach tighten. He thrusted his hips into Pein, soft, taut balls pressed against the boy's lips and cheeks, coming in his mouth. Pein pulled away, about to spit it out when Tobirama shocked him, making him gag and swallow it all. He whimpered as the slimy substance settled into his stomach, Tobirama claiming Hashi's previous position. The elder then untied Pein's legs, lifting him into an uncomfortable sitting position.

He also untied one of Pein's hands and brought it to the ginger's ass, smirking.

"Show us what a whore you are...finger fuck yourself. Just slide them in, Pein-san, like a good boy.."

Pein began to breathe heavily, tears scorching down his flushed cheeks as he slowly pushed one slightly sweaty finger inside of himself. He squirmed, extremely uncomfortable in this position. Hashirama slowly guided his hand in and out of himself, eventually letting go and standing back to watch. If only Pein weren't crying, this would be gold...

"Pein-san, stop with the tears. Look happy, show us that you're being pleasured, bitch." He snarled, motioning to the officers.

They greedily put their faces close to Pein's and lapped at him, their stinking breath making him gag. He coughed around Tobi's member before taking a deep shuddering breath and squeezing his eyes shut, painfully rearranging his features into one of lustful pleasure. Tobirama moaned at this expression, lacing his fingers into the ginger's spiky hair. The officers quickly went to work, massaging Pein's tabby ears, stroking his tail lightly, from the base to the tip. Pein's lavender eyes flew open and he mewled, arching his back. Hashirama murmured to him, soothingly.

"That's it, Pein-san...what a good boy, take it all...yes...use two of your fingers now, you're ready."

Pein complied with little hesitation, so far gone that he could barely register what was occurring. Hashirama was taking photos, grinning. He put the camera aside and jacked himself off as Tobirama came, Pein's belly extending slightly as the cum was forced down his throat. He panted as Tobirama stumbled away, Hashirama removing the other ropes and lying beside the neko. He attached a leash to Pein's collar and tied that to a nearby bed post.

"Shift, Pein-san.." He muttered quietly, almost kindly.

Pein shuddered, exhausted, but did so, changing back into his cat form. The Senju hummed and pet him, placing the camera by the bed as the others slowly shut the door behind them.

A/N: holy FUCK! XD so long! ;3 and hard.

REVIEW!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: =w= smut i loves it.

Chapter 4

The cell door of Madara's opened with a loud clang. He looked up into the triumphant face of Senju Hashirama. Glowering, he opened his mouth to speak when the elder threw a few pieces of paper at him. He glanced at one and his red eyes widened.

On them were various pictures of Pein, his own fingers up his ass, and someone fucking his mouth. The boy looked as though he was in heaven, a blissful expression upon him. Madara clenched his eyes shut immediately.

"You know, Madara. You could confess. Easy. Then your boy would maybe be able to visit you, and I could stop right now." Hashirama casually spoke, as though he was merely speaking about politics. "You know, he's quite a popular new hit among our black market. Yes, everyone wants his photos. What a star..." He bent lower, his lips nearly touching the Uchiha's ear. "And what a show he puts on...tonight we'll be broadcasting training, live. I'll make sure you can watch. Has he ever been taken before..?"

"No." Madara's answer was short and clipped.

"Really..? I'm surprised. But I guess I'll be his first, just like I was yours..." Hashirama flit his tongue out to run it seductively along the Uchiha's ear.

Madara shuddered as he left. He prayed for Pein.

'Please...be strong...'

Pein awoke cold and alone, laying atop a satin bed in his cat form. He sat up and stretched, wincing. His mouth hurt so badly...

He turned just in time to see a hand descend upon him. Pein struggled until he heard Hashirama's voice.

"Do not fight, Pein-san. Shift."

Pein's form shimmered until he was once again a naked boy, laying in the arms of an officer. He reluctantly stopped resisting as he was carried out of the room and into a second one.

Pein's eyes widened as he looked around. No bed, no chairs. Merely a wooden table and a large assortment of equipment on the walls.

"In this film you are playing a naughty schoolboy who thought it amusing to dress as a girl. You are to address myself as Sensei-sama and the one holding you as Oro-Sensei. You will not cry, and you shall recite the words that appear on the screen before you. Put on a good act." Hashirama told him sternly, motioning for Oro to place him onto the table. "Close your eyes and pretend you're asleep. When you get shocked, wake up."

A/N: :T k no more HashiPein, at least not for now. I cut it all out, if you want it pm me.

Review!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: YAAAAYY!

Chapter 5

Madara was squeezing his eyes shut, drowning out Pein's moans and occasional whimper. Hashirama had brought in a tv that was streaming what was occuring in the room, live. As soon as the two older men had finished, a small vibrator was placed into Pein and he was left there, with clear instructions not to remove it and to stay in the room.

What bothered Madara most of all was how Pein had followed the instructions, lying on the cold ground and shuddering in place, arching his back as he came dry every once in a while.

The Uchiha turned the stupid volume down as Hashirama entered his cell.

"Amazing, ne? He makes a wonderful pet, no wonder you kept him." He snickered, standing before Madara.

Madara ignored this, as the broadcast was cut off. Hashirama smirked and watched the other's reactions. He was happy he could torture Madara this way, his enemy.

As they both waited, the cell door was opened and a strangled cry was heard from the entrance.

"M-Madara-sama!" Pein whimpered, dashing towards him. However, Hashirama's powerful voice made him freeze in his tracks.

"Stop, Pein-san." He called, mockingly grinning to Madara.

"He can't control you, Pein-chan..!" Madara seemed to be pleading with Pein to come closer, his arms outstretched.

Pein looked from Madara to Hashirama, taking one unsure step towards the Uchiha. Immediately he spasmed, collapsing to the floor and jolting around, eyes wide.

"I said stop, Pein-san. Now, sit up." Hashirama commanded.

Pein did so, shakily dragging himself into a sitting position. He wrapped his arms around himself, hugging himself.

Madara reached out to soothingly pet his neko behind his ears, but Hashirama growled.

"Pein come, do not let him touch you." He said sternly, watching as Pein stood up and reluctantly walked to Hashirama. What was left of Madara's heart broke to see his child much like a dog, a slave. Pein's eyes were on the ground at almost all times, even when Hashirama soothingly murmured to him, his strong arms wrapping around the boy's waist. He nodded, slightly, a small smile forming. Then, just as quickly the smile was gone.

"N-no..!" He hissed, ears flattening.

"Why not..? Never see Madara again and we jail him, or testify against him and we jail him but allow visits. Which is it..?" Hashirama cooed, stroking the soft orange hair before him.

"I...I wanna see Madara-sama..!" Pein mumbled, not protesting to the handling.

Hashirama smirked and nodded, expecting this answer. He released Pein, who looked to him questioningly before hesitantly running to Madara, hugging the elder.

"Shhh, Pein-chan...I'm here, don't cry." Madara hummed a quiet lullaby, pulling the neko into his lap and massaging his shoulders, kissing his cheek.

Pein sniffled, laughing slightly and relaxing into the Uchiha, glancing trustingly at him. Madara sighed as he noted the new collar, a controlling device, eh?

They both sat this way for a while, until Hashirama whistled for the neko who reluctantly stood up. Pein gave Madara a small kiss, soft lips touching eachother, before slowly walking over to Hashirama.

"Shift." Hashi ordered, watching as Pein did so. He threw one last loathing glance at Madara before walking out the door.

A/N: awwww those twooo! Hashi's gonna become more civilized now, less sexual.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: ...no idea what to say now.

Chapter 6

Pein straightened his collar properly, watching as it gleamed in the light of his owner's room. He sighed, reaching over to grab a small handful of grapes from a plate on the dresser. It had been three months since he had been captured, and since then Hashirama had managed to tame the cat. Pein became extremely obedient, doing exactly as the other instructed, although sexual desires were no longer asked to be relieved. Instead Pein found himself doing the job willingly, the security camera capturing everything and putting it onto Hashirama's porn channel. Every once in a while he would be asked, not ordered, to do a show. Pein was now allowed to keep the money, and was saving up for his Madara's bail. He did allow some spending money, and Hashi gave him allowance as well.

"Three minutes, Pein. Trial's coming up." A voice of an officer called through the door. "And yah better hurry up, Senju's waiting on you."

"I know, I know!" Pein answered, slipping his second collar on and opening the door. He followed the cop through the building until they were outside, Hashirama smiling and waiting by the cop car they were taking.

"Hello, Pein." He purred, opening the door for the boy.

Pein slipped into the car, scooting over to make room for the other two officers. Hashirama threw his arm around Pein's shoulders, letting the neko lean on him. He smiled and teasingly pinched one of his tabby ears, Pein rolling his eyes slightly. They arrived at the court martial in time to have a few minutes to spare, Pein rushing to the defendant's room.

"Only officer's allowed in, kid." The guard told him.

"I'm with Hashi-sama." Pein said, the guard allowing him past.

He gasped and smiled slightly as he saw Madara, immediately rushing to hug him. "Madara-sama!"

Madara chuckled, surprise and glee written on his face. He hugged the boy back, taking in his scent, appearance, and mood.

"I missed you, Pein-chan." Madara sighed, rubbing that spot behind Pein's ears that only he could truly find.

Pein purred, giddily bouncing up and down in Madara's lap. His tail curled lovingly around the elder's wrist, his eyes memorizing his face.

"What're you doing here, though?" Madara asked, smiling slightly. "Thought you already made your testification thing."

"Yah, but Hashi-sama's letting me speak for you this time. He wants the world to know our story, he said." Pein repeated, nuzzling into Madara's chest.

Madara frowned at how Pein addressed Hashirama, but didn't say anything to ruin the moment. Instead, when he replied, he sounded joyful.

"Really?! That's great! How is he treating you, alright?"

"The first month was rough, almost torture, but then I got used to it. He really only commands me to do things if I don't wanna, and I don't have my old shock collar." Pein tilted his head back to show the two, one Madara's and the other Hashirama's. "It isn't too bad, although he does remind me quite often that I'm his pet." He crinkled his nose in distaste. "But you're my creator, so I'll always value you."

Madara smiled in relief at the last part, reaching out and touching the collars. 'Maybe Pein will be the thing to join our two clans.' He thought, listening to the boy ramble on about his current lifestyle.

"I mean, it isn't as exciting as it was with you, that was fun. I really-"

"Peeeiinn!" Hashirama called from behind the doorway. "Time to go, the defendant has to be out there by now!"

"Yes, Hashi-sama!" Pein answered him loudly, turning back to Madara. "Anyways, I missed you Madara-sama...I love you." He placed a kiss on Madara's cheek before turning back to the door, which Hashirama had opened. "I'm coming, I'm coming!"

"Then get a move on, kid, we haven't got all day." Hashirama teased, affection clear in his gaze. Madara pondered this, the bond between them seemed much like one between a human and an animal, mutual love and respect for eachother. He caught the Senju's gaze and they nodded to eachother.

Pein happily walked up to Hashirama, waving to Madara. He turned as Hashirama was closing the door, saying something to him.

Madara sighed, letting his hand drop to his lap. He felt relieved that Pein wasn't suffering anymore. In the weeks that he spent in solitude, he had thought about if he truly was capable of emotion, and the answer was yes, in the case of his children. He loved Pein, like a father would a son, like any creator would love their creation. Madara found himself smiling slightly, as he closed his eyes to await his fate.

The scar had not pained him for nineteen years. All was well.

A/N: xDD I had to do the Harry Potter ending, it just fit so well!

Yes, there may be a few extra chapters just for fun. :3


End file.
